villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eagle (Star Wars)
The Eagle was a Human leader of a terrorist network against the Sith Empire during the Cold War. He serves as the main antagonist of the first act of the Imperial Agent Storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic. History Early life Before taking the name "The Eagle," the man was originally a starfighter pilot who flew with the Imperial squadrons during several battles leading up to the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant. He was decorated for missions flown during the Battle of Druckenwell and the Sacking of Coruscant, but was extremely concerned for his career with the Empire after several of his squadmates were killed in action or disappeared as a result of Imperial Intelligence's meddling. He eventually dropped out of the service after the news broke about the signing of the Treaty, becoming furious with the Empire's ways. Alliance with Jadus Eventually, he joined forces with the Sith Lord Darth Jadus due to the two's wish to change the outlook of the Empire; Jadus to become its ultimate master and remake it in his image, and the Eagle to return it to its isolationist methods so as to conquer the Galactic Republic when the time came. Taking on his new alias, he spent years during the Cold War developing and stringing together a network of terrorists, spies and leaders capable of wreaking havoc upon the Empire from within and outside it's borders. As a diversion, the Eagle sent a terrorist team to assault a network of piping and power conduits the fed the Empire's capital of Kaas City. Intended to fail, the team of saboteurs was defeated by Imperial Intelligence before the sabotage could be finished. Finally, with enough of a push from Jadus upon Imperial Intelligence, the Eagle launched their offensive and faked Jadus' demise by destroying his battle cruiser, the Dominator, above Dromund Kaas. He later made contact with the planet and transmitted a planet-wide communication, stating their intention to change the Empire by any means necessary. With the Empire in chaos, the Eagle's network began construction of the Eradicator superweapons - lasers with the capability to wipe out populations with the correct access codes and targeting methods. However, a lone Imperial Intelligence operative slowed down the project's completion by shutting down several operations and contacts across the galaxy, including a VerveGen Corporation factory on Nar Shaddaa and a Ghost cell operation led by the Old Man on Tatooine. Death The Eagle's location was finally traced through several communications to the central Eradicator construction facility on Hutta. Cipher Nine confronted the Eagle and defeated him in combat, but before his death, he revealed that he was not the leader of the organization and the Empire had been betrayed by someone from within. He then used a grenade to kill himself; taking any other secrets with him. It is later revealed that Jadus was alive and the true mastermind behind the plot; with the Eagle being merely another pawn. Trivia * His appearance and name is probably a reference to protagonists of the game Assassin's Creed as he wears similar costume and his name shares meaning with names of the game's protagonists. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoists Category:Pawns Category:Video Game Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Enigmatic Category:Saboteurs Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Science Fantasy Villains